Si je t'avoue tout
by Ezilda
Summary: Après une énième dispute avec Hermione, Ron veut absolument lui prouver qu'il a raison. Jusqu'où ira t il ? Et si cela pouvait le changer...


**Si je t'avoue tout  
**

**Personnages : **Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood

**Genre :** Romance Ron / Luna

**Défi : **_Lettre_ de la communauté Rouxattitude

**Résumé :** Après une énième dispute avec Hermione, Ron veut absolument lui prouver qu'il a raison. Jusqu'où ira-t-il ? Et si cela pouvait le changer...

**Disclaimer :** JKR ne serait de toute façon pas d'accord avec cette idée idiote de vouloir mettre Ron et Luna ensemble. Donc, j'assume toute seule.

* * *

Autant mettre les choses au clair dès le début, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je trahis Hermione ainsi, moi qui suis une fervente supportrice de Ron et de Hermione. Mais j'avais ce scénario en tête, et impossible de le sortir des mes pensées. Et inutile de faire remarquer que pour un défi Lettre, je n'ai bien entendu pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire une lettre d'amûûûûr. Je suis un cas désespéré.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Si je t'avoue tout**

Luna,

Je ne sais pas si cette lettre est une bonne idée. Je le regretterais probablement après l'avoir glissée dans ton sac. Je suis peut-être égoïste, mais il fallait que je t'écrive ces quelques lignes, que je t'écrive toutes ces choses qui me pesaient. C'aurait été mieux de te les dire en face, mais il faut croire que malgré tout ce qu'on dit des Gryffondors, je manque de courage. Je suis lâche. Ne secoue pas la tête, ne souris pas. Tu te rendras assez vite compte à quel point j'ai raison.

Luna, cela fait quelques jours que nous sommes ensemble. Ca, tu le sais. Moi, pourtant, on m'aurait dit cela il y a peu, j'en aurais bien ri. Ton sourire s'efface, je suis désolé, c'est la vérité. Tu crois me connaître, mais je ne suis pas le rouquin drôle et tendre que tu crois embrasser dans les recoins sombres des couloirs. Je me trouve plutôt abject.

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Hermione… Oui, tout a commencé avec Hermione. Tu dois savoir que nos relations n'ont pas toujours été au beau fixe. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment faits pour nous entendre. Non… c'est faux, nous ne nous détestons pas et nous ne sommes pas non plus de vrais amis. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose, une tension. D'où les disputes. En fait, j'ai été amoureux de Hermione. Et elle aussi a dû éprouver des sentiments pour moi.

Je me répugne de t'écrire des choses pareilles, je dois te paraître lâche. Si tu me détestes, je comprendrais. Mais je t'en prie, lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout. C'est difficile d'avouer ce mensonge, ces cachotteries que je t'ai faites. Je ne l'ai jamais fait par plaisir, par bêtise plutôt, j'ai voulu te protéger. Mais je t'ai sous-estimé, Luna. Tu es bien plus forte qu'on ne veut le croire.

Un jour, nous nous sommes disputés, Hermione et moi. Pour une raison idiote sans doute, comme d'habitude. Les mêmes rancunes sont ressorties comme à chaque fois. Elle m'a traitée de goujat, m'a dit que j'étais superficiel et que j'étais incapable d'aimer une fille pour autre chose que sa beauté et son corps.

Ca m'a soufflé, parce qu'elle avait raison. La beauté intérieure, tout ce genre de choses, je n'y crois pas. Et il faut croire qu'effectivement, je n'ai toujours été attiré que par des filles pulpeuses et séduisantes. C'est vraiment un mal ? D'après Hermione, ce devait être quelque chose d'horrible. Tu l'aurais vu, elle semblait vraiment dégoûtée. Je n'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire adolescent boutonneux à ses yeux, un garçon sans cœur avec juste une paire d'yeux et de mains. Je me suis senti bas. Alors malgré que je sache à quel point elle avait raison, j'ai voulu lui démontrer le contraire. Mais comme je ne voyais pas comment, je suis parti en claquant la porte

C'est le lendemain de cette dispute que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. Tu te souviens sans doute, que je t'ai bousculé dans ce couloir. C'était entièrement prémédité. En te voyant, j'ai pensé immédiatement qu'en sortant avec toi, je tiendrais ma revanche sur Hermione. Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point j'avais tort. J'ai été la victime de ma propre machination.

Luna, ne le prends pas mal. Je t'ai toujours trouvé étrange. Tu ne vis pas dans le même monde que nous. Je me suis sûrement déjà moqué de tes boucles d'oreille en forme de radis, de ta passion pour les Ronflacks cornus, comme beaucoup de monde… Oui, j'ai fait la même erreur que tous ces ignares qui ne te connaissent pas.

Si tu pouvais savoir comme j'ai changé de point de vue depuis et comme je regrette. Au fond, Hermione a toujours eu raison. Seulement il a fallu que je t'embrasse pour me rendre compte de ma bêtise.

Et maintenant ? Que faire ? Tu dois te dire que notre relation est fausse de A à Z. Je ne pense pas. Le premier pas était un acte immonde de ma part, mais la suite… Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, Luna. J'ai tout d'abord été très content quand j'ai aperçu la mine ahurie de Hermione, quand elle nous a vus entrer dans la Grande Salle main dans la main. C'était comme une victoire, et tu n'étais qu'un pion sur mon échiquier.

Et puis il a bien fallu comprendre ce que j'avais fait, et apprendre à te connaître. Voir au-delà des apparences. Il se pourrait que j'en ai été capable. Cela fait une dizaine de jours que je t'observe, que je te parle, que je t'embrasse Luna. Et… j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé. Tes manies étranges me font toujours sourire, mais plus de la même façon. Ton sourire déclenche des choses anormales que je ne comprends pas, que je n'ai jamais ressenties. Te toucher, te voir, tes yeux bleus, tes cheveux blonds, j'ai envie de toi comme jamais je n'aurais cru avoir envie d'une fille. J'ai des frémissements quand je pense à toi. Je pense souvent à toi, trop souvent. Je n'ai jamais été attentif en cours, mais désormais je me surprends à rêvasser, à songer à toi pendant une leçon. Je calcule quand je pourrais réussir à te voir. Après le repas, entre deux cours, quel cours as-tu ?

Quelques fois, je me traite de fou. J'ai clairement l'impression que la situation m'échappe. Ca me fait peur. Et en même temps, j'ai envie de me laisser guider. Comme quand je t'écoute parler le soir, quand nous sommes seuls, que je te prends la main et que je me laisse bercer par le rythme inépuisable de tes histoires.

J'ai parfois la sensation qu'avec toi, les choses sont différentes. L'évènement le plus banal devient incroyable et prend une dimension difficilement concevable, pour quelqu'un avec l'esprit aussi étroit que moi.

Luna, je voudrais reprendre notre relation sur des bases plus saines. Je ne sais pas si cette lettre en est le meilleur moyen, j'espère que tu pardonneras ma faiblesse. J'ai peur de te décevoir, j'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus me revoir. Le pire est que je le comprendrais. Mais je ne peux pas l'admettre.

J'ai besoin de toi.

Ron

FIN

* * *

_J'ai du mal habituellement avec les points de vue de Ron. J'ai une grande facilité à le faire tomber dans un sentimentalisme exagéré, alors que Ron n'est pas comme ça. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas ici. J'ai réfréné très fortement mon côté fleur bleue, et c'était pas facile._

_J'ai peur que Hermione ne soit pas prête de me pardonner ma trahison. _

_Le petit bouton en bas est génial. Il me permet de savoir tout ce que vous pensez, sans Légilimancie._


End file.
